January 23, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX
Night 5 of the Todos Santos Music Festival (2nd night of the 2nd weekend), with Peter Buck (Guitar & Vocals), Scott McCaughey (Guitar/Bass & Vocals), Linda Pitmon (Drums) & Josh Kantor (keyboards), being the backing band to Kevn, Chuck, Joseph & Steve. After Chuck Prophet's songs, there was a mini The Baseball Project set. The first song by Joseph Arthur 'Freaks Of Nature' was a song made up on the spot. M. Ward was next, and was joined by Conor Oberst on 'O'Brien', then M.Ward was joined by Steve, Linda & Josh for 'I'm Waiting For The Man', then half of Dawes joined for 'Let It Be Me' & 'Thank You Friends', which included Patterson Hood & Jay Gonzalez). Peter Buck joined on 12 string guitar on 'Fall On Me'. Dawes then did a full set, followed by Conor Oberst, who was backed by Dawes. The Drive-By Truckers then finished off the evening, who were joined by Peter on backing vocals on 'Eighteen', Kevn Kinney joined on lead vocals & guitar on 'Straight To hell', with Peter Scott, Joseph, Josh, Linda, Steve, Chloe & Mary Winzig). After M. Wards set, Peter curated an auction of memorabilia, including the painting Joseph did the night before on stage; R.E.M. memorabilia & a guitar signed by all the festival performers which went for $US5000. After the afternoon soundcheck had finished, Kevn Kinney joined a small group of fans who were watching the soundcheck, and played 2 songs: 'Whatever' (using David Ersmarkers acoustic guitar) & sang parts of 'Trail Of Seasons' with David on acoustic guitar. SOUNDCHECKS: Dawes soundcheck: Things Happen / Right On Time M. Ward, Taylor Goldsmith, Griffin Goldsmith, Scott McCaughey, Peter Buck & Josh Kantor soundcheck: Thank You Friends (Instrumental) / Thank You Friends / Fall On Me (Instrumental) / Fall On Me M. Ward, G Goldsmith, McCaughey, Buck, Kantor (accordian), Jay Gonzalez (keyboards) & Patterson Hood (backing vocals) soundcheck: Fall On Me M. Ward, T Goldsmith, G Goldsmith, McCaughey, Kantor (accordian), Gonzalez (keyboards) soundcheck: Let It Be Me Peter Buck soundcheck: Scott McCaughey, Peter Buck, Steve Wynn, Linda Pitmon, & Josh Kantor: Blue Rickenbacker (part) / That's What You Always Say (part) Chuck Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon, Kantor & Joseph Arthur (tambourine): Ford Econoline Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon, & Kantor : Ford Econoline / Shake Some Action / Bangkok Prophet, McCaughey, Pitmon, & Kantor : Bangkok (part) Kevn Kinney: Whatever / Trail Of Seasons (w/ David Ersmarker on acoustic guitar) SETS: Kevn Kinney: Let's Go Dancing Kinney, Peter Buck, Scott McCaughey, Linda Pitmon, Josh Kantor: Trail Of Seasons / Sometimes I Wish I Didn't Care (w/ Prophet) / Indian Song (w/ Prophet & Arthur (guitar)) Prophet, Buck, McCaughey, Pitmon, Kantor (accordian), Joseph Arthur (conga drums) & Stephanie Finch (keyboards & backing vocals): Ford Econoline / Shake Some Action / Bangkok The Baseball Project: Blue Rickenbacker / Sometimes Good Guys Don't Wear White Arthur, Buck, McCaughey, Pitmon, Kantor, & Kinney (conga drums): Freaks Of Nature / Travel As Equals / The Ballad Of Boogie Christ Wynn, Buck, McCaughey, Pitmon, & Kantor: That's What You Always Say / Amphetamine M. Ward: Duet For Guitars #2 / Chinese Translation / O'Brien (w/ Conor Oberst) M. Ward, Oberst, McCaughey, Pitmon, Wynn & Kantor: I'm Waiting For The Man M. Ward, T Goldsmith, G Goldsmith, McCaughey & Kantor: Let It Be Me / Thank You Friends (w/ Patterson Hood & Jay Gonzalez) M. Ward, T Goldsmith, G Goldsmith, Buck, McCaughey, Kantor & Hood: Fall On Me Dawes: Right On Time / If I Wanted Someone / Someone Will / Coming Back to A Man / Things Happen / Peace In The Valley Conor Oberst (w/ Dawes): Zigzagging Toward The Light / Danny Callahan / Artifact #1 / Old Soul Song (For The New World Order) / Smoke Without Fire / Another Travelin' Song Drive-By Truckers: Lookout Mountain / Marry Me / Eighteen (w/ Peter Buck on backing vocals) / Zip City / Let There Be Rock (w/ Kantor) / Made-Up English Oceans / The Righteous Path / Shit Shots Count / A World Of Hurt (w/ Kantor) / Gravity's Gone / People Who Died (w/ Scott McCaughey & Kantor) / Straight To Hell (Kevn Kinney on lead vocals & guitar) (w/ Buck, McCaughey, Arthur, Kantor, Pitmon, Steve Wynn, Chloe Johnson-Buck & Mary Winzig)